An Unlikely Love
by purplehanyou15
Summary: Prince Inuyasha isn't your ordinary prince. He was placed under a spell that when exposed to darkness he would age to an old man. The only way to reverse it would be a kiss from his most beloved maiden.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone, I have a new story that I wanted to post. I was reading this manga series, by Matsuri Hino called Meru Puri and I absolutely loved it. It got me thinking about doing one for the Inuyasha characters. So I hope that you enjoy this story!_

_Disclaimer: Original Story belongs to Matsuri Hino. Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi._

_*****_

_Prince Inuyasha isn't your ordinary prince. He was placed under a spell that when exposed to darkness he would age to an old man. The only way to reverse it would be the kiss from his most beloved maiden._

_*****_

An Unlikely Love

Chapter One

*****

In the kingdom of Westale, it was a kingdom of tranquility and peace. The sun was starting to set as the sky was now being replaced by the light of the moon and beautiful stars that decorated the night's sky. The once busy and excited filled streets from the outside were quickly quieting down as many people returned to their homes to get a good night rest. As the people of the kingdom were doing this, so was the prince of the kingdom preparing to go to sleep.

"He has finally fallen asleep." A female's voice came from in front of the closed doors. "I take it that we should take our leave until the morning."

"Yes thank you." A male's voice said. He watched as the woman disappeared from within the distance. When he felt that she was out of eyesight, he turned his attention back to the closed doors. He reached his room, closing the door behind him. He sat down on the edge of the bed and craned his neck. Letting out an exhausted sigh he closed his eyes for a mere second. That's when he noticed something strange within the shifting of the air around him. The sudden change of air was emitting from the room he had just left. He noticed something that made his eyes widen with uncertainty. He quickly got to his feet running towards the room that he had just left.

The young boy was sleeping soundly in his room unaware of the chaos that was going on around him. There was a figure within the dark room standing in the corners of the room.

"Oh, ripening fruit…let time itself be cleft. Oh, revolving stars…invite ye, chaos…causality bereft!"

"The end is drawing near Inuyasha." The grin on his lips had grown from a small smirk to one of full satisfaction. "By my name Westale=Ei=Daemonia Inu Tashio Sesshomaru. I defy the ban and manifest the rite of heaven and earth."

There was a low rumbling sound emitting from inside the room as a light was beginning to fill up the room. He looked down at the sleeping figure that was beginning to awake from all of the chaos going on within the room.

"Looks like he is waking up, consider yourself lucky that I am not killing you, my brother."

The prince woke up in total disarray. Something was definitely going on and he could sense that it belonged to someone familiar.

"Huh."

"Inuyasha, you must take cover." The male's voice came in as he entered the room. "Please focus! Quickly you are in danger!" he yelled. Inuyasha nodded his head as he quickly got out of bed. He followed the man and the two of them ran down the long corridor until they reached a private room. Walking inside, Inuyasha looked at him as he handed him a long cloak. Inuyasha grabbed the cloak and draped it over himself.

"This is his highness Sesshomaru's magic no doubt. He has finally taken leave of his senses and is trying to attack you."

Inuyasha listened to the man as they continued to walk further down another corridor. "Come quickly." He opened a secret room that revealed a large seven star pointed mirror hanging on the wall. "You will have to pass through the mirror portal."

Inuyasha looked at him in confusion as he touched the mirror. His left arm was absorbed instantly and his eyes grew wide.

"What is this?" he asked him.

"No time for questions, just go in and wait there until I return for you." He instructed Inuyasha as he waited for him to jump inside.

Inuyasha looked at him and nodded his head. In one quick movement, Inuyasha disappeared in the portal and vanished from within the room.

*****

It was a bright and sunny morning and Kagome was still asleep in her bed. She could feel the sun's rays hitting her face causing her to open her eyes briefly. She quirked one eye opened and looked at her alarm clock. She read the time and it said a quarter to the hour. She sprang out of bed, realizing that she overslept again. Quickly getting out of bed, she headed towards the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. With the toothbrush still in her mouth she rushed back into her room and grabbed her school uniform. Quickly putting on her clothes, she rushed back into the bathroom to spit the toothpaste that was left in her mouth. Grabbing a brush, she brushed it back to make it look presentable. Grabbing her special mirror and her backpack, she raced out of the house and headed off towards school.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief as she checked her watch and saw that it only took her 9 minutes to get ready. She smiled as she checked herself in the mirror. She could see the tiredness on her face and let out another sigh.

"I look tired." She examined herself but a smile formed on her lips. "Well it was worth it. I had to record the entire series. It was such a good show…Love Me Forever." Kagome placed her mirror inside her bag as she headed closer to the school entrance. As she approached the school, she hadn't realized that her mirror had fallen out of her bag and onto the ground. She walked passed the school gates and inside the school.

A light was emitting from the mirror as a hand emerged from within. As the seconds passed the individual was able to fully get out of the mirror. Looking around he was unaware of his current surroundings. There were people everywhere that appeared to be in rush. They also didn't seem to notice that he had just emerged from within the mirror. He looked down to pick up the mirror.

"So this is where it resides." He looked at it.

Kagome walked inside the classroom and had a smile on her face. "Hello everyone."

There were a couple of good mornings and how are you that emerged from within the classroom. Kagome took a seat at her normal seat as she began to pull out her materials for school.

She noticed that she was missing something very important. "Where is it?" Kagome's voice was in a panic as one of her classmates walked by.

"What's the matter Kagome?"

"I think I lost my mirror." She pulled almost all the items that were inside her bag out on her desk. "I just had it this morning as I was walking to school. How could I possibly misplace it that fast?"

"Where did you last place it?"

"I had placed it inside my bag then walked inside the gates… That's it." Kagome dashed out of the classroom with fast speed that caught many of the classmates off guard.

"Who was that?"

"_It must be outside somewhere." _Kagome thought retracing her steps. _"That mirror is something very important to me. It has powers of punctuality which means that if I continue to arrive to school on time then my greatest wish will be granted. My wish of finding the perfect boyfriend."_

Kagome walked passed the school gates with the intention to look along the sidewalks to see if her mirror was there. What she saw was a little boy standing there. She noticed that her mirror was in his hands and she let out a sigh of relief.

The boy noticed that someone was approaching him and turned his attention towards her. "You." He held out his hand showing the mirror. "Does this belong to you?"

Kagome quirked up an eyebrow. _"You? I do have a name."_ she thought. _"Who is this kid?"_ Kagome walked towards the boy with a smile plastered on her face. "Yes, thank you for finding it for me."

Kagome looked at the boy and thought that he was simply cute. _"He is such a cutie."_ She thought as she extended out her hand to retrieve her mirror. "Little boy you should be more polite with your elders."

Before Kagome could take her mirror back, she heard the first bell go off signifying that class was about to start. Kagome's eyes widen as she darted off towards the school. "I can't be late!" she yelled leaving the boy with a confused look on his face with the mirror still in his hand.

Kagome made it to class in record time as she let out a sigh of relief. That was a close one for her. Her friend looked at Kagome with a smile on her face.

"Morning Kagome."

"Hey Eri."

"I saw you running towards class. You are still committed to your goal?" Eri was referring to her goal of arriving to school on time in order for her to find her perfect boyfriend. "What was it called? The Promise of Timeliness."

Kagome giggled as she sat up in her desk. "You were close, but it's the Promise of Punctuality. And yes I am still working towards my goal. In order for me to find the perfect boyfriend then I must be punctual. For me it opens the door of true romance, where I will meet my perfect boyfriend who will sweep me off of my feet. We will build our love as time goes by and have a beautiful family in which will blossom from our tender lover for each other. That is my life's goal, my ambition and I have to start now."

Eri couldn't help but to giggle as Kagome continued to talk about the love life that she desperately was seeking. "If I have close class like this with arriving to school on time this whole process will need some tune up."

"Well if you weren't trying to pinpoint the perfect boyfriend, you may actually have one Kagome."

"If I do something different with my routine, then I should be able to get my first kiss from my soul mate. And by the age of 20 I should be married and start a family with the one I love…." Kagome continued to go on about all the possibilities of her love life. Eri just shook her head as she took a seat waiting for the teacher to come in and start with e lesson.

*****

The school day went by rather smoothly as it was finally drawing to a close. Kagome gathered her things and headed towards the room where she would meet up with the class president. She was the vice president of the class, so these small meetings were mandatory just in case the president wasn't able to make it to an engagement.

Kagome walked inside the class and saw the class president Akitoki Hojo sitting down looking through some papers.

"Afternoon Hojo." Kagome smiled as she sat her things down on the table that was directly in front of him.

Hojo looked at Kagome with a smile of his own. "Afternoon Kagome how was your day?"

"It was fine thank you. How about yours?"

"It was good thanks for asking." He said as he repositioned himself in the chair. "Hey Kagome, were you able to finish the assignment?"

"Are you talking about the questionnaire?"

Hojo nodded his head. "Yeah, I was able to finish the ones for the male students."

"Yeah me too." Kagome said with a smile. "Although I didn't start on it until after I finished watching Love Me Forever." She thought. "Tada!" she pulled the stack of papers from her bag and handed them over to Hojo so that he could look over them.

Hojo flipped through the papers and examined the contents inside. "Everything looks fine, but I thought that we were going to calculate the total in percentages."

Kagome eyes widen as she completely forgotten that one little detail. "I'm so sorry Hojo. I had completely forgotten to total up the percentages." Kagome said not believing that she forgotten to something as small as that.

"It's okay Kagome, I could do it for you if you'd like."

Kagome shook her head as she grabbed the papers from Hojo and flipping through the pages to start on her work. "That wouldn't be fair, that would mean that you did all the work and I just slapped my name on it."

Hojo laughed at Kagome's comment. "You have such a strong sense of responsibility, eh." He said with a wide smile on his face.

Kagome smiled also. "Hey Hojo do you have a calculator? I left mines at home."

"Sure it should be inside my bag." He grabbed his backpack and searched through the contents inside. He pulled out a calculator and passed it to Kagome. "Now you are able to fulfill the duties of vice president."

Kagome let out a giggle going along with the role of democracy. "Yes as the vice president I must be accountable for my duties. One must make in effort to succeed in things such as this."

Both Kagome and Hojo laughed as Kagome began to do her calculations for the questionnaire while Hojo was looking through the other assignments that both he and Kagome would have to look at later.

Kagome and Hojo probably stayed after school for an hour and a half as they finished up with their assignments. Hojo grabbed his backpack and swung it over his shoulder.

"Thanks for coming today Kagome."

"No problem Hojo, we are both in this together." She gave him another smile. Kagome picked up her bag and something suddenly raced through her mind. Hojo noticed that Kagome had a look of confusion plastered on her face and wondered what was wrong.

"Hey Kagome are you alright?"

"_I have a feeling that I am forgetting something."_ She said as her thoughts wondered to earlier that morning when she had dropped her mirror and a little boy had found it for her. Her eyes widen as she darted out of the room. "MY MIRROR!"

Hojo looked in confusion as all he saw was dust that was left behind from her fast running.

Kagome rushed to the front gate. _"That was earlier this morning, he could be gone by now."_ Kagome's mind wondered frantically as she made a sharp turn and exited from the school. Approaching the school gate, Kagome was surprised to see that the boy was still there standing with the mirror in his hand.

"I wasn't able to return this to you earlier. Were you able to get to school on time." He said extending his hand out to give Kagome the mirror.

Kagome nodded her head as she finally retrieved her mirror and held on it tightly. "Yes and thank you for returning it to me." Kagome looked at the boy and wondered if he was standing there all day. "Have you been standing here for the entire day?"

The boy nodded his head. "Yes, where else would I have gone? Besides I still possessed your mirror and thought that since I don't know the girl personally I might as well wait."

That struck a nerve with Kagome, the little boy kept referring her to girl or you. "Hey I have a name. It isn't you, its Kagome Higurashi and I am a first year student."

"Since you have introduced yourself to me, I should return the favor. My name is Westale=Ei=Daemonia Inu Tashio Inuyasha."

Kagome looked at the boy in pure confusion as she had to register exactly what he had said. "I will just call you Inuyasha okay. Did you come from an embassy somewhere?" she asked him trying to figure where exactly he had come from.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, I came from your mirror."

Kagome looked at him. My mirror." She stared at her mirror than back at him. "This mirror?"

Inuyasha nodded his head.

"You must be used to people calling you weird huh?"

"I AM NOT WEIRD!"

Kagome rolled her eyes lazily

"I have never met someone so rude before." Inuyasha mumbled to himself.

"_Yeah he must be from an embassy if his clothes didn't give him away. They are really fancy."_ Kagome thought to herself as she observed his clothing. "You are the one who is rude, talking in that fancy tone with me." Inuyasha just looked at her and Kagome was already becoming annoyed.

"Well thanks for returning my mirror back to me. Have a nice life." She began to walk off but Inuyasha spoke.

"Do you even know what that mirror is?"

Kagome turned to look at him. "Of course I do, it is a family keep sake. It belonged to my great great great great grandmother." She turned back towards the direction that she was walking in. "See ya."

Kagome felt like she was being stared at and turned her head slowly in the direction that Inuyasha was standing at. He looked at her his eyes locked with hers. Kagome looked on in confusion.

"_Is he going to stand there all day? I wonder if he is lost."_ She thought. "Hey you're lost aren't you? If you'd like I could take you to the embassy. Which one do you belong to?"

"No, I am not lost. I am waiting for my companion to come and get me."

Kagome stared at him with one of annoyance. "Well I can't just let you stand there by yourself, how about you come with me and wait for your companion at my house."

Inuyasha didn't protest at he followed behind Kagome as the two of them walked towards her house.

*****

Kagome opened the door and let Inuyasha step inside. Turning on the lights she instructed Inuyasha to take a seat on the couch. She grabbed the remote for the television and turned it on, so that he could watch something. She placed her bag down on the floor and walked towards the kitchen.

"Hey are you hungry? I could fix you something to eat if you'd like." She grabbed an apron and put it on.

"_**I want you to marry me, because you are the perfect piece to the puzzle in my heart**_." A male's voice emitted from the television screen.

Inuyasha watched it with confusion as Kagome's head sprang up in the direction that the television was. Her heart was pounding fast as she recognized that line. It was from her favorite romantic show Love Me Forever. As if Kagome was in a daze she walked towards the television with an enamored look on her face.

"_This show is so wonderful."_ She thought out loud. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with one of confusion as his stomach growling interrupted Kagome's thoughts as she looked at him.

"I should get started on your food." She said as she turned on her heels and walked back into the kitchen. Inuyasha watched her as she began to gather the ingredients to make his food.

"So you like those types of shows."

"Yes." Kagome smiled as she began to mix the batter. "Love Me Forever is what every loving relationship should be based on. It's like the ultimate guide of how to start and have a loving and happy relationship." Kagome was already getting lost in her thoughts as she continued to mix the batter. "To have a loving boyfriend who will eventually be your life long partner and have a life full of happiness and bliss. What more could anyone ask for."

"Hey what's in that?" Inuyasha asked as he surprised Kagome who threw the bowl in the air. The ingredients inside was now covered on both Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Milk, eggs, flour and baking powder. Does that answer your question?"

Inuyasha nodded as the substance was covered all over his body. Kagome wiped some of the substance that had fallen on her also. She eyed Inuyasha and knew that he needed to get cleaned up.

"Looks like we are going to have to take a bath before we eat." Kagome took off her apron and walked upstairs towards the bathroom. She turned around and saw that Inuyasha was still standing in the kitchen. "Hey come on I need to get you cleaned up."

Inuyasha nodded his head as he followed behind Kagome.

It didn't take long for Kagome to run the bath water for Inuyasha. As soon as the water reached the level that Kagome was satisfied with, she turned the water off and faced Inuyasha.

"Okay you can take your bath first and I will take mines last."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome not knowing exactly what to do. Kagome raised in an eyebrow. "Hey get undressed and take a bath."

"I usually have people give me baths."

"What?"

"I usually have people give me baths."

"Are you serious?" Inuyasha nodded his head. Kagome let out a sigh as she grabbed a towel and decided that she would take a bath with him. It would probably be better that way since if she didn't take a bath quick she would have some serious problems.

"You don't know how to wash yourself properly?" Kagome asked as the two of them had been in the tub for over 30 minutes.

Inuyasha looked at the cloth in his hand with complete and utter confusion. There were so many bubbles in the tub and he hadn't see that many bubbles in his life.

"Have you ever washed yourself before?" she took the towel as began scrubbing his back.

"No!"

"You are such a weird kid."

Weird, you are so rude." He splashed some water on Kagome.

"Yeah that's because you are weird." Kagome said as she splashed some water on him also. The two engaged in a water fight that lasted for a good 10 minutes. The two of them were obviously having fun.

Kagome looked at the clock and it was about time that the two of them got out of the tub. She helped Inuyasha put on some sleeping clothes that she found as she got dressed herself. Kagome instructed Inuyasha to sit down as she finished up with dinner. It didn't take long for Kagome to prepare the meal for him.

Kagome called Inuyasha into the dining room and Inuyasha took a seat as she presented a plate of food in front of him. Inuyasha looked at the food curiously not knowing exactly what it was.

"_What is this?"_ he thought to himself.

"Eat up." Kagome smiled as she began to eat what was on her plate. Inuyasha watched as she was eating her food and thought that the food couldn't have been too bad since she was eating it herself. Inuyasha grabbed the spoon and took a bite out of the foreign food.

His eyes widen instantly as he took another spoonful and put it in his mouth.

"What is this? This is good!"

"You have never had rice omelet before?" Kagome was surprised that he never tried this before.

"No." Inuyasha noticed that it was oddly quiet and looked at Kagome.

"You are the only one who lives here?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled. "You could say something like that."

"If you aren't the only one, then where are the other people?"

"My parents are overseas with work and I live with my grandparents."

"So where are your grandparents?"

"They have busy schedules also. They work in the evening so they are rarely here at night." She pointed outside. "I do have two dogs though."

Inuyasha put down his spoon and stared at Kagome. "Don't you get lonely?"

"Sometimes I do but its okay. I have gotten used to it."

"If my companion doesn't make it here tonight, would it be alright if I stay here for the night?"

"Yeah that's fine." Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha continued to eat the rice omelet until his plate was completely empty. Kagome smiled at this.

"Do you want some more?"

"No I am quite full." He said as he sat on the table watching Kagome finish her food. Kagome noticed that he was staring and stood up.

"Give me your plate so that I can wash them. You can go in there and watch something on the television until I get done." Kagome walked over towards the television. She turned it on and changed the channel to one that he would enjoy. It was an anime show of a warrior searching for his brother and had to fight many enemies to find him.

Inuyasha quickly became engrossed in the show as he went closer to the television screen. "He's a lone warrior searching for his brother."

"_**Brother don't die!"**_ one of the characters said.

"Don't die! You have to stay alive for your brother." Inuyasha jumped to the television holding it by each side.

Kagome watched this as she cleaned the dishes that she and Inuyasha had used. _"He really is a kid. Only a kid could arouse those type of emotions."_ She thought to herself as she smiled. She continued to wash the dishes and listen to Inuyasha as he talked to the characters on the TV show.

"_He did act weird at first, but I guess he is still a kid after all. He is really into that anime show."_ She thought. "Hey Inuyasha, you can stay here as long as you want."

Inuyasha stopped looking at the television and turned towards her. "That won't be possible. My companion should be here in the morning."

Kagome had a defeated expression on her face but was recovered by a smile. "Oh okay."

Kagome had finished up cleaning the kitchen just as the anime show was coming to an end. Kagome walked into the living room with Inuyasha and grabbed the remote turning off the television.

"Did you enjoy the show?"

Inuyasha nodded his head. "Yes, I want to watch it again."

"Well it's getting late and we have to get ready for bed." Kagome said as she led Inuyasha upstairs to her room. Inuyasha noticed that there were only one bed and thought that it was for him.

"Will I be sleeping on the bed?"

"No. I built you a small pallet that you can lay in." she put another pillow on the floor. "The bed belongs to me." She dived into bed hugging the pillow closely.

"Hey you! How come you get to sleep on the bed and I have to sleep on the floor?"

Kagome looked at him. "Because this is my bed, got it. Also, my name is Kagome, not you. Ka-go-me." She broke it down for him.

"Kagome." He said softly.

Kagome looked at him and smiled. She snuggled under the covers. "Good night Inuyasha." She closed her eyes quickly drifting off to sleep.

Inuyasha watched Kagome for a moment, observing her sleeping posture. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep as she tossed and turned in the bed.

"_She sleeps like a child."_ He thought to himself still looking at her. The covers were already discarded from on top of her as she slept on her back with her mouth open. Inuyasha shook his head as he approached her.

"You are going to catch cold if you continue to sleep like this." He tried to cover her up with the covers but she somehow fell on him as they fell onto the small pallet.

"This makes no sense." He let out a soft sigh as Kagome murmured in her sleep. Inuyasha looked up at her and smiled a bit. "Kagome. I like this. This is the first time anyone has ever treated me this way. I'm happy."

"Your welcome." Kagome said half up half asleep. This shocked Inuyasha who thought that she was still asleep. "Good night!" he said abruptly.

"G'night" Kagome closed her eyes drifting back to sleep. Inuyasha smiled as he snuggled closer to Kagome whose arm was draped over him.

Inuyasha noticed that the lights were still on and knew that he couldn't sleep with the lights on. He looked at his ring on his finger and spoke into it. "Oh light you may retreat. Oh darkness I welcome thee." The room immediately went dark as Inuyasha let out a yawn. "Now I can sleep." Within minutes Inuyasha had fallen asleep.

*****

It was finally morning and Kagome was having the best dream ever. She could faintly hear her alarm clock go off in the distance as she reached for consciousness. She felt something hard against her fingers as she felt the width of someone back against her hands, as she gripped it unconsciously. Her eyes widen drastically as she saw a chest in front of her and her face was pressed against the cool skin. As she moved around in the bed, she felt a grip wrap around her waist pulling her closer as another arm was under her neck with a hand on top of her head.

Kagome could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest as she cautiously lifted her head up. "Inuyasha?"

*****

_Well that's it for this chapter. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. I should post be posting another chapter soon, and this story should be finished in no time. So I hope that you stay with me for the ride!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Prince Inuyasha isn't your ordinary prince. He was placed under a spell that when exposed to darkness he would age to an old man. The only way to reverse it would be the kiss from his most beloved maiden._

_*****_

_An Unlikely Love_

Chapter Two

Kagome could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest as she cautiously lifted her head up. "Inuyasha?"

What she saw took her by surprise completely. There holding her in her arms wasn't a little 12 year old boy, but an older guy. Holding her securely in his arms as he was still sound asleep.

"What's happening?" Kagome immediately stood to her feet trying to get as far away from whomever it was that was in the bed with her. Her face was a deep shade of red as she was trying to catch her breath and figure out exactly what was going on. Her back hit against the window as she clenched on the curtains.

"What on earth is going on?" Kagome was getting more and more confused by the second. She noticed that he was beginning to stir a bit as he slowly opened his eyes. Kagome's foot brushed against the top of the remote control, turning on the television.

"_Big Brother! Please wake up! Wake up!" _A familiar voice came from the television causing him to open his eyes immediately.

"Big brother!" he raced towards the television screen almost immediately. Kagome looked at him in confusion as he immediately became engrossed with the show. He was acting as if he was a kid again yet he looked as if he was 17 or 18.

Kagome approached him cautiously not knowing what to expect. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha immediately turned around and looked at Kagome. "Yeah Kagome."

Kagome's face went into one of pure confusion and shock and Inuyasha noticed this almost immediately. "Kagome what's the matter? Why are you making that weird face?"

Kagome walked closer to Inuyasha with a pointed finger. "You…you aren't Inuyasha."

"Of course I am, how rude." Inuyasha touched his hair but realized something was odd. He looked at his arm and saw that it was way longer than what it was. As Inuyasha examined what was going on with his body, Kagome thoughts were racing inside her mind.

"If he is really Inuyasha and this is how he really looks. Then when we were taking a bath he was actually a 17 year old." Images of the two of them in the bathtub playing caused her to feel a wave of fury. "He saw me with only a towel on."

Kagome grabbed a pillow from off of the bed and planned on hitting Inuyasha as hard as she could.

"You…"

"WAIT!" another voice came from within the room catching Kagome by surprise. Kagome turned around and looked at the mirror that was sitting on her desk. It was starting to glow. Kagome looked on in confusion as a figure was emerging from within the mirror.

The figure finally surfaced and spoke. "A commoner's household with low ceilings."

Kagome looked in confusion. "What! Did you just come out of my mirror?"

He looked at her. "I'm sorry for the intrusion miss. I am Inuyasha's servant. Allow me to present myself. I am Hershkia. Miroku=Hoshi."

"You came from the mirror?"

Miroku looked over at Inuyasha with a look of curiosity. "So it was true, he did age over night."

"Miroku is that really you?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku nodded. "His highness Sesshomaru has made a confession of placing the spell on you. He used a complex spell in which you would age into an old man. He aimed to deny you the usage of your magic."

Inuyasha made a face. "That sounds like something Sesshomaru would do."

"Yet it would seem that since you didn't recover as quickly as I anticipated you to, the spell effect has been cut in half."

Kagome was looking on in confusion. What exactly were they talking about? Spells? Sesshomaru? Old man?

"Have you found Sesshomaru so that he can reverse this?" Inuyasha asked standing up causing his clothes to fall off of him a bit.

"Prince Inuyasha please cover yourself up." Miroku looked the other way as he continued to talk. "It would seem that Sesshomaru has misplaced the formula to the spell. We don't know all the details but if I must guess I would have to say that the spell is triggered when you are in complete darkness. I assume that you slept in the darkness right."

"Yes."

Kagome felt as the world around her was getting dizzy as she touched her head. "This has to be a dream. I am probably still asleep and just need to wake up."

"You are very much awake miss." Miroku said.

"Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha touched her shoulder causing Kagome to jump back a bit.

"No I am not alright!"

"Careful with your voice miss. Inuyasha is a price from the magic kingdom of Westale."

Kagome looked at Miroku. "A magic kingdom?"

Miroku nodded his head. "If the fates had allowed it, you would have been a princess."

This caused Kagome to widen her eyes in both surprise and shock. Miroku walked towards Kagome's dresser grabbing the mirror that was lying there. He held it in front of his face as he spoke.

"This seven pointed star is a gateway. Kept by the royal members of the family in case of evacuation." He looked at Kagome. "This mirror belonged to her highness Princess Chrisnelle of the Lateria family. She however betrayed her family and her country and disappeared a long time ago….which makes you a descendent of a traitor."

Kagome could have fainted. "Huh? I can't take this anymore. I don't understand."

Inuyasha was also looking in confusion. "How do you know all of this Miroku?"

"While taking a tour with his majesty I stole a glance at a portrait of the Lateria Family, she looks identical to the princess. Anyway it's such a pity that you aren't as cute as you were when you were 12."

Inuyasha made a face. "I am quite fine with not being cute. But if we do not know the formula to Sesshomaru's spell, how do we change me back?"

Miroku touched the chin with his index finger. "Well there is the tale of the maiden's kiss. The ultimate panacea revered in Westale since ancient times. The kiss of one's most beloved maiden has the power to change a frog back into a prince. Or in your case return you back to your original form."

Inuyasha didn't say anything as Miroku continued. "Sadly, since you are still young Inuyasha, you don't have anyone like that…."

"I do." Inuyasha turned his attention to Kagome. "I have Kagome. My favored maiden is Kagome and none other."

Kagome could feel a slight blush tainting her cheeks as she looked at him. "Inuyasha?"

"Will you help me Kagome?"

Kagome repeated the question in her mind. _"I don't dislike him. Besides this isn't his true form, he is still just a kid. And if I kiss him he will change back into his regular form. Yet…"_

"Kagome?"

"No! My first kiss will be an important chapter in my life. I can't just give it away just like that." Kagome hit Inuyasha with the pillow knocking him down on the floor. Miroku kneeled beside Inuyasha to make sure that his injuries weren't serious. Kagome held the pillow tightly to her chest as she watched the two.

"You didn't have to attack him with the pillow." Miroku eyed Kagome with Inuyasha in full agreement.

"I'm sorry I kind of over reacted." Kagome apologized as countless thoughts were rampaging in her head. Yesterdays events didn't show any signs of leading to this sort of catastrophe. She thought that Inuyasha was just your ordinary kid who was lost. She took him in, fed him, bathed him, and let him sleep in her room. Who would have thought that this kid would change into a 17 year old overnight? This was just something that she didn't think any normal person would go through.

"If we want to return prince Inuyasha to his original form, then you must kiss him." He turned his attention back to Kagome. "This would be a noble act and I am quite sure you wouldn't want to refuse something as noble as this."

Kagome shook her head wildly. The thought of kissing him made her face heat up in an instant.

Miroku let out a sigh as he averted his attention elsewhere. "I suppose this is common, with you being the descendant of a traitor and all."

"Please stop saying that! Couldn't you find someone else to try this on?" Kagome looked at him still shaking her head wildly. "I can't just give away my first kiss. My first kiss is to be shared with my soul mate."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome curiously. "Kagome."

Kagome stopped shaking her head and looked at Inuyasha. "Yes…Inuyasha."

"Can I be your soul mate?"

Kagome was taken aback as she looked at Inuyasha. Did he really ask her if he could be her soul mate? The look that was on Inuyasha's face was one full of curiosity.

"Do you even know what that is?" she had a feeling that he didn't but she had to be sure.

"No."

"Figures." She mumbled to herself.

"It seems that we will have to find another way to revert this transformation." Miroku rose to his feet.

Inuyasha nodded his head. "Do you think I could come back again Kagome? It was fun over fun and I would like to come see you again."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "You won't be coming back."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome somewhat confused. "I can't come play?"

"No."

Inuyasha and Kagome stared at each other. It was an awkward moment to say the least that is until Inuyasha started yelling.

"IF I SAY I'M COMING BACK. I AM COMING BACK!"

"IF I SAY YOU AREN'T. THEN YOU AREN'T!" she yelled right back at him. Kagome noticed that Miroku was holding her mirror in his hand. "Hey what are you doing with my mirror?"

"This is the only way that we can get prince Inuyasha back to Westale. Although it is forbidden and only used for in emergencies. I would count this as an emergency." Miroku turned his attention to Inuyasha, grabbing him by the sheets that his body was engulfed in. "We should get going, this is the perfect opportunity to leave while his highness Sesshomaru is calculating a plan to avoid his Majesty's punishment."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome for a brief moment. He returned his gaze back on the mirror and pressed his hand against it.

Nothing.

"Huh? It isn't…it isn't working."

Miroku held the mirror to his face while he placed a single finger under his chin. "I'm not surprised at this either. The mirror does reject dark magic and since his highness Sesshomaru placed a spell on you, this would refer to dark magic. I wouldn't be surprise if you weren't able to use magic either prince."

Inuyasha began mumbling some cantations to see if this was true. When nothing appeared he knew that he was denied the usage of his powers or so he thought.

"That fly..." Inuyasha pointed as Kagome followed to the direction in which he was pointing.

"The fly…"

"Has doubled in size."

"And so have my dogs!" Kagome nearly panicked when she saw one of her dogs' head in the window. She rushed to look at her giant dogs. "Oh my goodness! You have made Pochi and Koromi into giants." She yelled at him.

"Hey I could use my magic just fine yesterday!"

"This is most unfortunate. Now that the only way for prince Inuyasha to get home has been eliminated. The only hope we have is for his highness Sesshomaru to reveal the secrets of his spell and take it off." His eyes caught Kagome's attention as they were glaring directly in her direction. "Although we could already have this out of the way if a certain someone would give us her consent and kiss the prince."

"That's not going to happen." Kagome looked the other way.

"Well Inuyasha will be staying with you for a little while longer. Good-bye." He shoved Inuyasha away from him and into Kagome's arms.

"Wait hold on a sec…"

"Oh, yes."

"He can't just be here naked. He needs some clothes." Kagome pointed out the obvious.

"Don't push me Miroku!"

"And there's the issue with my dogs. I need them to be reverted back to their original size."

"I have left some visual images that will assist the prince in his magic." He was now preparing to depart. "Take care of yourself prince and you must do everything in your powers to stay away from the dark." In an instant, Miroku disappeared within the mirror leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone.

Kagome slumped to her knees. "I have two dogs that are doubled in size, clothes that are falling from the sky and a guy who disappears in a mirror." Kagome looked over her shoulder and looked at Inuyasha. "And then this guy who turns common sense on its ear, still in my room."

Kagome shook her head and let out a soft sigh. The events from this morning made her tired as she stood up to her feet. "I'm going to take a shower."

Inuyasha stood up also. "Me too."

Kagome pushed Inuyasha causing him to fall to the ground. "You can't take baths with me anymore." Her face was flustered. "Dummy…"

Kagome quickly went to take her shower as she thought about the events that went on the past 24 hours. This had to be some crazy dream when a child grows up in one night. Although it would have been a better dream if the circumstances were a little different.

Kagome showered for a good ten minutes before she got out of the bathroom and went to check on Inuyasha, who was still sitting on the floor.

He looked up at Kagome with a dejected look on his face. Hey, why are you mad at me Kagome?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with one full of confusion. She really didn't know herself. The two were interrupted when they both heard a familiar name on the television.

"_**The Sparkle Rangers battles the army of darkness!! The Sparkle Rangers! Live appearance at the Mouroku-en Amusement Park."**_

Inuyasha was speechless as Kagome looked at him. "You want to go?"

"YES!"

"Then you will have to shower alone and get yourself dressed."

"Why?"

"Because dummy!" she yelled shoving him into the bathroom. "You should know how to do that."

Inuyasha sighed to himself. "I don't know how."

*****

After what seemed like forever, Inuyasha was finally ready to leave with Kagome to the amusement park. Kagome grabbed her keys and looked outside to see that her dogs were still giants.

"Let's go Kagome." Inuyasha said cheerfully grabbing Kagome's hand.

"Hey what about my dogs? We can't just leave them like that." She stopped and looked at Inuyasha. "As soon as you can use your magic properly, you have to make sure to change them back."

"Of course, I was the one who placed the spell on them." Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. "In fact if you want, you can give me the maiden's kiss and I could do it right away."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Don't even try…"

Kagome and Inuyasha made it to a near by train station. They had made it just in time before the train departed. Kagome found an empty seat for her and Inuyasha to sit at. Kagome leaned her head against the window and let out a sigh. She turned her attention to Inuyasha.

"Now you have to be on your best behavior Inuyasha."

Inuyasha seemed pretty tense and nervous. "Got it."

It was quiet between the two of them until Inuyasha looked at Kagome curiously. "Kagome…tell me about this soul mate."

Kagome smiled a bit. "Soul mate huh?" this subject caused Kagome to go off the deep end a little. "A soul mate is that special person that you share an great connection with. You can talk to this person about any and everything. You will take long walks on the park with them and stare lovingly into their eyes until you yourself get lost. Go out and see movies, wine and dine at beautiful restaurants. As the years go on you will know so much about this person and devote yourself completely to them. You will get married with this person and raise a beautiful and happy family….."

"That's a soul mate?" Inuyasha was confused more then ever.

Kagome nodded her head as she continued rambling about her perfect soul mate until they finally arrived to the amusement park.

When they finally reached the amusement park, it was pretty packed. Many families were out with their children to see the Sparkle Rangers. Kagome didn't realize how popular the television show really was. Many people were trying to find some good seats and would often bump into Inuyasha or Kagome.

"Hurry papa! We have to get a seat." A little boy grabbed his father's hand tightly and led him through the crowd.

"Slow down son. The show hasn't even started."

Kagome finally found a seat that was available for two people and led Inuyasha to it before anyone else could. "Wow this place is really crowded. I didn't know that the Sparkle Rangers were this popular."

"We are so high up."

"_He's a prince…from a magical kingdom…under a cruel spell cast by his highness Sesshomaru."_ Her mind wondered.

"Hey…Sesshomaru is 'His Highness' too. Are the two of you somehow related? He is the source of all the problems right?"

Inuyasha nodded his head. "Yes that's right. He has always hated me for some reason."

"So what is his relation to you?"

"Sesshomaru is…my half-brother."

*****


End file.
